A component of every musical performance, especially a group performance by a group such as by a marching band or drum and bugle corps, is the visual component. Excitement and interest can be generated by additional motion within the group, which typically is provided by a non-playing member such as a drum major or majorette, or a baton performer.
Some instrument players within the group provide a visual component to the performance through the playing of the instrument. The cymbal player, for example, may use broad arm movements to visually accentuate the sound of the instrument. The drum player, such as the tymbale, snare drum, or bass drum player may also use broad arm movements to generate a level of interest in the observer and to provide a level of excitement to the performance.
For the most part, the wind players, hand and arm motions have been limited due to the nature of the instrument. For instruments such as trumpets, bugles and other valve horns, motions are generally limited to those involved with raising and lowering the instrument, prior and subsequent to their playing. The other motions permissible occur during actual playing of the instrument, which can include an exaggerated beat to the music tempo, a circular motion, or other such motion as desired.
In the case of the trumpet or bugle, it has been known to provide a visually exciting component during a non-playing mode. This technique consists of use of an existing ring found on many such horns, engaged by a finger of the user's left hand. So held, a horn may be rotated in a manner similar to a baton, thereby providing some visual interest to the observer. However, this is an ergonomically difficult technique, and its use has been limited due to the risk to the user and the instrument.